


"Exposed and Open"

by SSDSnape



Series: Darkness Is My Fantasy [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Average Cock!Harry, Bondage, Cock Ring, Concensual Rape, Consensual Violence, Dom!Severus, Engorgement Charm, Fisting, Harry is 17/18, Large Cock!Severus, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking, Use of the Elements, sub!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSDSnape/pseuds/SSDSnape
Summary: Another night with Severus and Harry





	"Exposed and Open"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JenTheSnarryShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenTheSnarryShipper/gifts).



Harry lay exposed and open on the large bed, in the dark bedroom. His wrists bound tightly in chains to the posts above his head of the four poster, while his feet were also bound and spread obscenely wide above him - his once tiny tight hairless arse hole, now a sloppy gaping mess of crinkled pink flesh was open wide to the cool air of the dark room. 

His hairless, average cock and bollocks were also bound tightly in a magical tightening cock ring. The only light in the room was that of the pure white light beaming down from the ceiling directly above the bed. Fanning out, down over the bed and its bound occupant. The boy looked about the black room for his captor, finding nothing but darkness and shadows outside of the beam of light.

The man hidden in the shadows, kept watch on his prey. His dark eyes never wavered from the boy. He was taking a rest, as he had just listened to the boy's fabulous screams of pleasure-pain, whilst he'd fisted the boy's tiny tight hole. His dark eyes roamed over the boy's body and landed on that gaping mess of crinkled pink and sweat soaked flesh. 

He could feel himself harden again. Only harder than before. He didn't know whether to just take the boy there and then and destroy his open and broken hole then, or to wait until he distended back down to its small, untouched looking state before he had let his right fist feast upon it. 

Oh, but he so wanted to wait until that hole was back to its tiny tight self. Severus smiled an evil sadistic smile as, from his shadows, he cast a wandless spell and the light raining down upon the bed went out! 

He cast again and the room began to light up with quick flicks of Ice, Water, Earth, Air and Fire. All were concentrated around the bed. Whipping themselves to and fro across the screaming and exposed boy. 

Making the boy himself scream those delicious screams of pain, combined with a slight nuance of pleasure. Severus cackled manically, as he sent bolts of ice and fire into and up the boy's gaping hole. He watched with a sadistic fascination as Harry's cock only got harder with the sensations, penetrating him with dark force. 

Who knew that you could use the Elements to sexually stimulate someone? Severus continued with the elements for a few more minutes, until he banished them completely - leaving behind on the bed, an exhausted and trembling boy. Who's body had been over stimulated.  
He would be overly sore and sensitive in _all_ the _right_ places. 

Chuckling softly, Severus finally stepped back out of the shadows and up to the bed - that was still in pristine condition - and gazed down at the shivering boy. His shivering boy. _His_ Harry. 

Green eyes looked blearily up at him. Severus smiled kindly down at his boy as he knelt upon the foot of the bed and began to shuffle forward. He stopped just short of Harry's now tiny tight hole and gazed down at it. His onyx pupils dilating at the sight. Severus put the idea of spanking Harry to one side and dove forward, slamming his large cock balls deep into the boy. Nailing Harry's over sensitised prostate dead on. 

Harry's body jolted violently, as Severus violently fucked him with a ferocious speed, that Harry had never seen in his Dom before. As though he had been possessed by some dark force. Harry loved it. His sensitised body was being pounded off the Rictus Scale of Sensitivity, but he didn't care. It was his fantasy coming true. One of his many Darkness Fantasies. And only Severus Snape could bring those fantasies to life. 

 

 **\- EAO -**

 

Harry continued to scream, his pitch going up higher then lower and more guttural when Severus' thrusts became shallow and not the deep brutal ones he wanted. Harry continued to shout obscenities to Severus to make the man do what he wanted, but he wouldn't. There was only ever one word that could, though Harry didn't like using it. But it was his fantasy and his reddening cock wasn't that deep purple that it went the last time Severus fucked him all night long. He was only allowed to cum when that happened. So he used it. 

"FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN, WILL YOU JUST FUCK ME HARD SNIVELLUS!!!"  
That did it. 

Severus pulled out completely of Harry's sweat soaked body and growled deeply and with a look of instant death in his eyes, Severus smashed his cock back in to the boy's tight heat. 

Wandlessly engorging his cock to lengthen and expand further, making the boy's hole quickly become gaped and extra painfully sore. Severus pounded away harder than ever not giving up until dawn. He had had to renavate Harry four times during his assault, and each time Harry continued to wail and scream for more. After Severus had shot his sixth load of cum deep into Harry's exhausted and limp body, Harry's now purple cock was released from the ring, where it exploded with more cum than the boy had ever released before. 

After screaming his final release, Harry lay limp completely, with a lazy lax smile on his lips. Severus meanwhile cleaned them up, before he shrunk down his cock back to its original large size and got into bed with his boy. Severus curled up behind his boy, and kissed him. He looked down at Harry's sleeping face. 

"I'm looking forward to what your mind comes up with next, my boy." Before he too fell asleep, his left hand tightly clamped round His Harry's bolllocks.


End file.
